


The Bermuda Dodecahedron

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desert Island Fic, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Stranded, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: The mission to stop hydra went very well the only issue was Tony needed Steve to trust him and he hadn’t which left them both on a small island out in the atlantic. Tony was pretty sure of their location based on what he salvaged from the suit, it was just a matter of time, which was worrying he didn't have a lot of his suppressant on hand and his secret would be out soon with a teammate that didn’t trust him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	The Bermuda Dodecahedron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ridley160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ridley160](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Ridley160 #6413
> 
> 3) Long prompts:
> 
> \- A mission goes south and Tony and Steve end up stranded without the team. They aren't on good terms with each other, but will have to work together to survive/get out of this mess. With only each other for company they warm up to one another, and eventually fall for each other.

Steve growled angrily as he sat up from the sand bank, Stark hadn’t listened to him yet again and now they were somewhere, He shook the sand off as he groped for his shield. The foul smelling beta was nowhere to be seen, if he’d just listened to Steve for once maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation. He was on a beach and not soggy just sandy and angry ready to dress ironman down once he found him.

As an omega is was disgraceful to have a rouge beta, this type of behavior was more typical of an alpha. Not that alphas could help it they had the remaining genes from the ice age, when aggressive and feral traits would have helped survive. Most alphas these days were given a government subsidy to keep them out of the general population since in fact they were disabled. It was far more humane, than Steve’s time where an alpha would be dragged behind cars or horses if they dare try anything. Perhaps that was why Hydra had been teeming with alphas, Schmidt had been one. 

Steve passed by some rocks and found salvaged remains of the quinjet wings, set up in a structure. It looked good shelter would be needed, he inspected the inside and found it to be wanting and then rearranged the two emergency blankets and the palm fronds just so. It was soothing to Steve’s nerves to nest, so when Stark arrived with what looked to be food he was less inclined to launch into an attack right away.

Coconuts, and a star fruit, Stark looked a bit sheepish his armor was behind him and looked to be sunbathing, or charging.  
“Cap, why couldn’t you let me disable the bomb? I could have done it.”  
“You are supposed to follow my orders, we’re here because you didn’t.”  
“We’re here because the bomb exploded.”

Steve squeezed the star fruit too tight and it ruptured in his hand and Stark sighed leaving the makeshift hut. Steve wasn’t done with this but he was also incredibly hungry. So he ate and drank the provided food, and suspect Stark would be inadequate for caring and providing for an Omega, it was also probably why he didn’t join in during pack snuggles, dinner, and movie time. Though it could be that he was aware of his stinky pheromones, with the way Clint carried on about it.

Of course the stink didn’t matter much to Steve, it was more due to the missing heart song. Tony Stark didn’t have one, He tried his best to read up on the new world but nothing ever lead him to find anything out about cases of missing heart songs, there were studies about low decibels or heart songs that were muffled, the only other person Steve had met without a heart song had been Schmidt so of course it set him on edge. Perhaps that was why Stark didn’t mingle with them?

Didn’t matter if they were stuck on an island now with bits of scattered tech littered around as Stark made a pile of the newly washed ashore fragments. Steve tapped his shield maybe he could figure out Stark and at least bond a bit with the iron avenger.  
-  
Stark was only around during the meal times bringing Steve a collection of tree nuts, coconuts and some small tubers. There had been a single fish slightly burnt in the morning and when Steve had remarked on it charred state and he watched Stark’s face fall. Seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as fish didn’t appear on Steve’s menu for a long time after that, same for seafood, if he made a comment on anything being over or under cooked it would just stop appearing. It was like Stark didn’t even want to try to get better at cooking. It was very frustrating. 

Then of course to make matters worse, Steve’s quarterly heat came. It was on time of course and there had been no way to know that they’d be stranded on the island for a fortnight. At least he and Tony had worked out some of their differences, at that point fish was back on the menu. Tony had admitted to not having the best experience or skill but once a bit of the foil from the jet washed ashore he could cook easier on it like a griddle then say flat stones.

So they spent the time stockpiling fresh water in the coconuts and making food that would last longer, smoked fish and tubers. Steve was unsure if any of it would last, and expressed a desire to eat real meat, not just seafood. Tony left for half a day and came back with bird of some sort and a bag of crabs, he was covered in scratches and bruises though. The gin he wore though when Steve saw the bird was adorable. Tony was just bad at following the nonverbal and pheromonal cues, like Bruce with the smells, though Bruce was excellent with the nonverbal stuff. Which was probably due to Bruce losing the pheromone detection with the advent of HULK.

Tony admitted to not really being around a lot of people growing up and that might have been some of it. Though there was something nagging in Steve’s mind as his heat progressed, Tony’s muddled foul smelling scent became clearer, still no heart song though, looked like this heat would be hard without the rest of his pack to help him through it. He spent the days of preheat without his uniform on dismissing Tony’s aversion to his naked form.  
“You’ll have to tend to me.”  
“Are you sure, can’t you just…”  
“That's not how it works, Omega heats help bind the pack together. I just need you to care for me. Like you’ve been doing so far.”  
“I’ll do my best.”

Steve’s heat wasn’t as hard it was strange his mind wasn’t as muddled, even with the scents dulled and the slick pooling from his legs he could sniff out Tony’s smell. His pack heats hit hard and fast, relying on the betas to watch and care for him. His head was pretty clear there wasn’t a muzzy drunk feeling, as he sought out Tony who was cracking some of the nuts. Settling close and rubbing his cheek on Tony’s shoulder, ignoring the other’s flinch and sniffing him.  
“You smell pretty good,”  
“I-I do? I thought you couldn’t smell in a heat?”

The last part sounded accusing,  
“Yes, but I can smell you.”  
Steve’s belly gurgled and Tony offered some of the food on the flat rock Steve merely opened his mouth, there was a huff and then Tony's fingers pressing bits of food into Steve’s mouth. Steve wiggled down into Tony’s space, who shifted so Steve could lay in his lap and eat bits of nut and fruit from his fingers. Chasing after the sweet juice from the mango, tongue lapping at Tony’s knuckles.

Steve almost purred, this level of content so early, unheard of! He snuffled at Tony’s legs breathing in the sharp zest of Tony’s scent that bit through the muzzy haze of heat. It seemed to clear it slightly.  
“You should join the pack next heat, we have a lot of fun.”  
“I don’t think that's a good idea.”  
The scent changed bitter, fear, Steve whined why was Tony always afraid?  
“Clint can learn to deal with your scent.”  
“Steve, that's not it.. There are laws; Steve I could be put to death.”

Tony got up and vanished and Steve frowned as loudly as he could, finishing the food and then starting out to search for Tony. Who shouldn’t have left an omega in heat, worst beta ever. Though with such a sharp scent Steve was able to track him down to the river, where his clothes were bundled up, and Steve spent some time sniffing them. The fear and arousal he perked up and his cock followed, Tony was interested in him? That opened some exciting opportunities! His heat addled mind supplied a bunch of random images that really didn’t help.

He swam through the river and followed the faint scent of oranges, it was dusk and Steve had found Tony in a terrible looking nest. There was a bag of zip stripes and rope, Tony was facing away from him, and steve crouched down sniffing. Tony shifted glancing his way and then shuffling back away hissing at him like a great big cat.

The first thing that catches Steve’s eyes is the pale blue glow not unlike the one in the Ironman armor. It's embedded into Tony’s chest and the surrounding flesh is scared up tremendously. His eyes drift down to the beta’s pouch only to see torn remnants. Steve recoiled harshly from the torn pouch, the reports had mention irrevocable damage but he hadn’t thought to this extent. The pale blue light from the reactor had illuminated the old faded ripples of sutures along the edges of the remaining parts of the pouch and the missing inlay of extra teats. Tony was as smooth as he was in the lower abdomen, combined with the sharp scent, Steve knew what Stark had meant earlier.  
"Your an alpha " he accuses  
Stark merely closes his eyes, curling onto himself.

He was in a rut, no doubt set off by Steve’s heat, Tony was tugging at his restraints. Steve rocked back on his feet a lot of their interactions made a lot more sense. Tony was kept away as one did with alphas, Howard must have seen to that. Never really joining them for any pack bondings and the foul scent was probably due to suppressors. Steve pulled the restraints free, worried that Tony was going to cut himself on the sharp plastic.

Tony darted up the nearby tree and hissed at Steve, posturing defensively. Steve felt a bit bad about his eyes darting to peak at Tony’s half hard cock. He’d heard the rumors about the alpha knot, heck there were even sex toys that emulated it, Tony didn’t seem to have one currently though and a tree nut hit him in the head. Tony apparently didn’t like being looked at as he continued to hiss.  
“Bad monkey, come down!”  
Steve did his best to order Tony down.

Didn’t work, Tony seemed to be pacing on the branch, occasionally looking at others as if he was considering trying to jump over to another tree. He would surely miss, Steve frowned trying not to worry about it thinking with the most clear heat mind he’d ever had. Flapping his arms a bit and crouching down, he remained still when Tony stopped pacing.

“Tony, I’m hungry.”  
Tony made a frustrated grumbling noise and folded his arms.  
“I’ll let you keep your arms zipped up,”  
He received a very sassy hiss from above, Steve tried to hide his grin.  
“Look I know isn’t not allowed but I won't tell anyone if you don’t?”  
The laws that were in place prevented alphas from bonding to prevent them from getting possessive. Steve frowned at the ground Tony had probably wanted to join the team bonding, though he was officially a registered beta. The crackle of leaves had Steve looking up to see a very wary Tony edging around him.

“Come on, back to the nest, you can feed me, the bird.”  
Steve’s belly cried out for it the various bits of salt and herbs Tony had seasoned it with before smoking it might have enhanced the flavor. Tony followed after Steve occasionally sniffing the air and grumbling, his hind brain was purring though, Steve’s deep rumbly purr was vibrating his chest. Tony was creeping closer still wary and still reeking of fear, Steve smothered a whine in the back of his throat. Telling himself that Tony was fearful for himself and not afraid of Steve.

Steve carefully zipped up Tony’s arms and settled down in the nest purring and rubbing against Tony’s shivering form as they shared bits a food. Eventually Tony calmed down and Steve was permitted to rub against the alpha as they snuggled each other in the nest full of smoked bird and seasoned crabs. Steve’s cock was flaccid and his chest on a full out purr, it matched Tony’s cock, Tony was thrumming or humming to Steve’s purr and has he placed his head on the breast mindful of the arc reactor he could hear the gentle soft heart song.

Barely there under the steady whoosh and whirr of the arc reactor, Steve pulled Tony closer moving the arms a bit when Tony whined. Possessive alpha? No the world would have to pry Tony out of his dead cold hands this alpha was his.

“Tony may I mark you?”  
Tony moaned and tilted his head back, as Steve lapped at the collar bone. Thinking MINE, as he marked Tony as one of his pack mates. They wiggled a bit into the emergency blanket nest, till Steve was the big spoon cradling tony to his chest to hear his heart song, purring as they dosed.  
-  
Every night after that they slept together, usually with pants on. They worked on fishing and getting fruits, Steve was much better at foraging on the ground than Tony. However Tony was much better at climbing trees. Trade off of sorts, Tony was superior at fishing but that's probably because he had weeks to learn and build his fishing contraptions. 

Steve got to learn that because of Howard’s meddling that Tony would fail to register as an alpha or a beta living in the grey nebulous area of secondary intersexed. He had Pepper in charge of his company so if that ever got out he couldn’t be lessened into a secondary citizen and had his assets seized. Explaining why he was so small for his alpha status not having enough of the testoteroneA in his body to give him the stereotypical look, his body had more testoteroneB which made him want to provide and join the pack, but not enough to be ruled as a beta.

Tony shrugged while he explained it, the ordeal of growing up had been crazy. Being checked over by lots of different shield scientists. Tony had mention Zola at one point at being the man that inspired his dad to go through with the tampering in vitro. Steve had cracked a shell open upon hearing the name but Tony hadn’t seemed to notice it thankfully. He didn’t need Tony to be wary, he picked up another shell to crack open as he listened to Tony’s tale. It lacked emotion, but Steve was there for Tony occasionally rubbing the closer shoulder as they shucked clams.

Eventually the ironman armor got a ping from the avengers, Steve whooped as he grabbed tony in for a hug. Tony had gone all stiff, Steve nuzzled his neck and sure enough the pungent aroma of fear was there.  
“I won’t tell, Tony. We’re a team.”  
Tony sagged into Steve holding on to him weakly, snuffling and trying to hide his face. Steve rubbed his back.

“They’ll smell it.”  
“I uh there is a way to hide it.”  
Tony perked up looking up from his hands trying to wipe the tears away.  
“How?”  
“Sex, sloppy sex will mask it and any inquizitive beta will be put off.”  
“I thought so, you aren’t exactly subtle.”  
Tony gave Steve a look, but then shrugged.  
“Frottage, maybe you between my thighs?”

Steve paused as he watched Tony walk to the shack, eyes on the swing of the alpha’s hips. He scrambled forward to catch up grinning, his pants already tented with interest.  
-  
It paid off in the end to have clint loudly complain about the stinky after sex scent that was all over Tony and Steve. Tony would have to bring it up eventually, but for now the secret was safe from the rest of the avengers for now.


End file.
